HIV-1 plasma viral load has been shown to relate to the rate of HIV disease progression. There are currently available techniques (including both bDNA and RNA PCR) to determine viral copy number. The new assay which we studied in this protocol (Chiron Quantiplex HIV-1 RNA 3.0 assay) also uses a bDNA technique. The study will determine the sensitivity of this assay in patients with various degrees of immunosuppression as determined by CD4 count. The study will also compare the assay results with those obtained by quantitative PCR in order to determine the relationship of the HIV-1 levels as determined by each of these tests. Only women were recruited at this stie, since other participating sites had a preponderance of male participants.